Selys Shivertail
Selys Shivertail is a female Drake that works as a Receptionist in Liscor's Adventurer Guild. Appearance Selys is a shorter drake, shorter than Pisces at least, with light green scales and colorful clothes.Chapter 6.57 Personality Background Her grandmother is the Guildmaster of Liscor's Adventurer’s Guild, Tekshia.Chapter 1.45 Another grandparent was Isshia, who is likely dead.Chapter 2.09 Chronology Volume 1 Selys became friends with Erin Solstice because she was the first Drake to give Erin a handshake instead of a hard time. Although the pleasance of their first meeting was cut short by TerboreChapter 1.13, she later helped to stitch pads out of bandages for Erin.Chapter 1.21 She also was kind to Erin when Klbkch had been killedChapter 1.26 and was there for Erin's first Moment.Chapter 1.27 They began going shopping togetherChapter 1.28 and travel to visit the Ruins of LiscorChapter 1.32 and at some point Erin would consider her the relatable Drake receptionist to whom to go with problems or when she needed to learn more about the world she had arrived in.Chapter 1.36 She warned Erin not to go exploring the Floodplains alone, and was glad when Erin returned from her first trip okay.Chapter 1.30 She first met Pisces on a trip to visit the inn and was not pleased that he had created Toren for Erin, which fueled their first severe argument with each other.Chapter 1.39 Despite that argument and her contempt for his profession, she and Zevara told Pisces to stay and fight during Skinner's Attack on LiscorChapter 1.42 Volume 2 At the start of the winter season, she introduced Erin to Peslas. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 - Selys starts to accept her inheritance and her new class and decides to support Krshia Silverfang with the help of Captain Zevara to turn Liscor's Council into an elected one shifting more to a democracy. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Heiress Lv. 11 * Hunter Lv. ?Chapter 1.44 * Receptionist Lv. 19 * Soldier Lv. 1 * Warrior Lv. 4 Skills: She has a few archery skills. * Has a Price * Stitching * Comment * Income * Presence * Reading Unique Skills: * Whispers: Heartflame Set Inheritances: * of His Name (Leveling History) Possessions * Heartflame Breastplate Trivia * Her surname was revealed in Ch 1.39. * She and Hawk used to date for two weeks before they broke up.Chapter 2.13 * She is older than Olesm.Chapter 3.23 L Quotes Volume 1 * (To Krshia) “She’s insane. They’re going to kill her. It’s going to kill her.” * (To Pisces) “And I’m a receptionist at the Adventurer’s Guild. I’ll put a twenty-gold bounty on your head if you so much as raise an undead anywhere within twenty miles of the city.” * (To Adventurers) “No, there are no more requests available. Sorry. Next! You two, the Human and er, pointy-eared Human!” * (To Ceria & Gerial) “Why would you need anything like that? You’re adventurers, right? Just go out and kill monsters and try not to get killed.” * (To Erin) "We don’t lay eggs. We’re descendants of Dragons, but only in some ways. We don’t lay eggs or hibernate. We. Are. Not. Lizards.” * (To Erin) “You stroked his tail? Erin! It was only a first date!” Volume 2 * (To Erin) “Yeah! You look like you’re overwhelmed. Need a friendly tail?” * (To Erin) “It’s all he likes to make. Couldn’t he try something else when he’s courting? But no, it’s all carrots. Carrot pies, carrot soup, carrot salads, raw carrots, noodles and carrots, carrots baked into bread…” Volume 4 * (To Erin) “Let me introduce you to one right now. Don’t you worry; Aunt Selys is on the job! That’s Aunt Selys for Mrsha, obviously. Don’t call me an Aunt, Erin. It’ll make me feel old.” Volume 5 * (To Adventurers) “I said get out there! The city is under attack! You’re adventurers, this is your job!” * (To Zevara) “My uncle’s dead. That’s my business. I’m not the one dealing with his dead body killing people. I’ll be fine, Watch Captain. You do your job. I’ll be fine.” * (To Pisces) “I’m not afraid of the undead. I just don’t like them. Is it going to get to work or do I have to kick you into the water after it?” * (To Pisces) “If you’re going to create an undead monster, Pisces, do it right. Can you make more?” * (To Pisces) “I’m a Receptionist for the Adventurer’s Guild. I have to memorize monster weaknesses and variants. You’re the Necromancer here. What’s your excuse?” * (To Tekshia) “I’m not. But I say it should be this way, Grandma. If you’ll sign this, I’ll take responsibility for the Goblins. If they cause trouble, I’ll take the blame. Not you. You can put that in writing.” * (To Olesm) “Ancestors, Olesm! You are the worst liar I’ve ever met! And I’ve talked to the Antinium!” * (To Erin) “Grandma’s not budging, and if she’s staying, I’d better stay with her to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep. Besides, reinforcements are on the way, right?” Volume 6 * (To Pisces) “Yeah, well, I didn’t see you helping Krshia. Or me. Where was the handy, know-it-all Necromancer when I could have used someone arguing against Olesm and Lism?” * (To Pisces) “Amazing. Five minutes of talking with me and you have a better idea then you came up in what, four weeks of work?” * (To Erin) “That’s the worst—no, wait, Hawk and Relc are worse. But that’s pretty bad, Erin.” * (To Erin) “I don’t know. Did we win? Can we win if it’s not complete, Erin? If it’s just a little victory? How can I feel good about it when I know—we deserved more? We did, and they cheated.” * (To Pisces) “I don’t know why you’re so upset. It’s not as if I forced you to leave the inn. We’re on a small outing. It’s a favor to me. Can you not act as though I’m sacrificing your mother?” * (To Pisces) “But not enough. If you did it for a reason, that’s one thing. She hated you because you were a Necromancer. That’s another.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Hunters Category:Receptionists Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Izril Category:Heiresses